AK-47
The AK-47 (Automatic Kalashnikov Model of 1947) 7.62mm is a rifle, exclusive to terrorists. Overview It costs $2500 and has 30 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has been featured in the Counter-Strike series since Counter-Strike Beta 2.0. Advantages *High damage *Fast reload *Accurate in bursts at short distances *Excels at close to medium range combat Disadvantages *Low accuracy at long distances *Slow rate of fire *Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds Tactics The AK-47 is slightly more powerful than the Counter-Terrorist sides Colt M4A1 Carbine. It also reloads the quickest of any rifle. It is the only fully automatic weapon able to kill with one shot to a helmeted head. Due to its low cost and 1-hit headshot kills, the AK-47 is arguably one of the best rifles in the game. However, its erratic recoil combined with low accuracy when fired full-auto makes it a poor choice for inexperienced players. Good players learn to shoot in controlled bursts while dragging down on their mouse to negate the upwards recoil. The AK-47 has a lower rate of fire than that of any other assault rifle, but compensates by inflicting more damage-typically one shot fewer is required for a kill than is needed for a 5.56x45mm assault rifle. When learning how to burst fire the AK-47, make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate. Even knowing this, it'll take some practice, as controlling the AK's erratic bullet spread takes some time to effectively use. If you can, practice against bots before you start to use the AK; they're easier targets to hit in the Easy and Normal difficulties. (Although some would argue nothing beats the experience gained by fighting real humans, as the bot Artificial Intelligence has been called too "robotic" and non-realistic for effective training.) For long distance kills, Swedish CS player HeatoN advices: "Strafe, shoot two or three bullets, and move again. Try to get into a rhythm. And always aim for the head. On enemies sneaking or ducking, use the 'one-shot-burst'." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyvzRiKqWWc Damage Counter-Strike: Source Gallery Counter-Strike File:ak47.png|The AK-47 in 1.6. File:W_ak47.png|Worldmodel. File:ak47hud.png|Purchase icon. File:Ak47_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:Ak47_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. File:Ak47_kill_hud.png|Kill icon. Condition Zero File:ak47_cscz.png|The AK-47 in CZ. File:W_ak47_cz.png|Worldmodel. File:Ak47hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:Ak47_hud_off.png|HUD icon. File:Ak47_hud_on.png|Ditto, when selected. File:Ak47_kill_hud.png|Kill icon. Deleted Scenes File:Ak47_hud_ds_off.png|HUD icon. File:Ak47_hud_ds_on.png|Ditto, when selected. File:Leet_ak47_show.png|An Elite Crew wielding an AK-47. Counter-Strike: Source File:ak47_css.png|The AK-47 in Source. File:W_ak47_source.png|Worldmodel. File:Ak47hud_cz.png|Purchase icon. File:Ak47_hud_source.png|HUD icon. File:Ak47_kill_hud_source.png|Kill icon. Videos Counter-Strike Y7TomNfVp3E Counter-Strike: Source kKWZfWbC6V8 Information * Manufacturer: Kalashnikov /n * Cost: $2500 * Ammo Per Mag/Ammo Held in Weapon: 30 rounds * Max Reserved Ammo: 90 Rounds (120 rounds if you pick up the easter egg AK-47 on de_storm) * Special Weapon Function: None * Power: High * Range: Medium * Accuracy: High (Bursts)/Low (Full Auto) * Ammo: 7.62x51mm NATO (30-round mags) * Reload speed: Slow-Medium * Cyclic rate: High Trivia *The AK-47 is a well known and infamous assault rifle in the real world. Weapon of choice for terror and drug cartel groups around the world. *The AK-47 is one of the most durable assault rifles ever made. AK-47 rifles have been known to be buried in soil for several years after exposure to the elements and still operated properly. *In the real world, the AK-47 uses 7.62x39mm ammunition. 7.62x51mm ammunition is used in the Counter-Strike series due to game mechanics. *This weapon is present in Left 4 Dead 2, developed by Valve and Turtle Rock Studios. *Even if the magazine is emptied, the player does not pull back the charging handle after reloading. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons